La primera navidad con mi novio
by Mythical777
Summary: ONESHOT. Estas fiestas navideñas Sakura las pasará por primera vez junto a su novio, Shaoran. Está tan emocionada que ha decidido prepararle un gran pavo al horno para la cena de Nochebuena. Pero, en verdad… ¿todo saldrá como ella lo planea?


"**LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD CON MI NOVIO"**

_**OneShot inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

Recorría los pasillos del supermercado, empujando el carrito de metal que había cogido en la puerta del establecimiento, en búsqueda de los ingredientes específicos. Ya tenía casi todo lo necesario para preparar la cena que serviría la noche antes de navidad. Había encontrado las manzanas para el puré, las verduras, el relleno para el pavo, el vino, el chocolate, el panetón, etc.

Sería la primera vez que pasaría las fiestas navideñas lejos de su casa, la compañía de su padre o el fastidioso de su hermano. Debía admitir que eso la entristecía un poco, sin embargo tampoco no estaría del todo sola.

La imagen de un joven de cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbares se le vino a la mente, haciendo que dé un suspiro de enamorada.

En esta ocasión la acompañaría Shaoran, su lindo novio. Hace poco se había mudado a vivir con él; llevaban más de tres años de relación, por lo que ella decidió establecer una vida juntos. Intentar convivir y más adelante, si todo marchaba bien, contraer matrimonio.

Sakura sabía que no era bien visto que una chica viva a solas con su novio, en el departamento del mismo, sin embargo ella amaba con todo su ser a Shaoran y no veía porque no dar un paso tan importante en su relación, como era irse a vivir con él. Se puede decir que al inicio el aludido se mostró poco convencido, ya que pensaba en lo que opinaría el padre de su novia sobre esa decisión. Pero, cuando recibió la aprobación de éste, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Adoraba estar en todo momento con ella y estaba completamente seguro que vivirían felices.

El problema se dio cuando Touya se enteró de su decisión de irse al departamento del "mocoso", como él siempre lo llamaba. Se puso peor que fiera y cada vez que tenía oportunidad amenazaba a Shaoran diciéndole que ni soñara que ella viviría bajo el mismo techo que él. Y ni que decir del día en que la ojiverde bajaba de su habitación con sus maletas rumbo a la salida, mientras que el ambarino esperaba afuera en su auto: se armó mismo ring de box. Un poquito más y se queda sin novio. Gracias al cielo su papá intervino e impidió que sucediera una tragedia.

Después de una charla entre padre e hijo Kinomoto, la esmeralda pudo irse tranquila con Shaoran (el cual tenía un enorme hematoma en la mejilla derecha, producto del puñetazo que el bruto de su hermano le propinó ese día). Bueno, al menos Touya había aceptado la decisión que tomó. A regañadientes, pero había aceptado de todas formas y eso la ponía muy contenta.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la sección de carnes. Ya tenía todo lo necesario, pero faltaba el platillo principal: el pavo. Debía comprar el mejor de la tienda, para prepararlo lo más delicioso que pudiera, ya que hace unos días su novio le comentó que le encantaba comerlo al horno. Y ella por supuesto que le daría el gusto.

Avanzaba a paso lento, pensando en cómo arreglaría la mesa, que no se dio cuenta cuando topó a una señora de contextura gruesa, haciéndola votar las cosas que tenía en su canasta. Rápidamente dejó su carrito de lado y se agachó a ayudar a la mujer.

-En verdad, lo lamento tanto. No fue mi intención.- dijo mientras recogía los paquetes del suelo y los metía nuevamente en la canasta.- Por favor, discúlpeme.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.- contestó la señora con rostro adusto.- Ustedes los jóvenes siempre andan en la luna. Jamás se fijan por donde caminan. Traiga para acá.- Le quitó la canasta y siguió su camino sin siquiera agradecerle a la castaña por el gesto.

-Qué mujer para más grosera.- murmuró la ojiverde mientras cogía su carrito de supermercado.- Encima que le ayudo y ni las gracias me dio. Bueno, yo tuve la culpa que se cayeran sus cosas, pero que le costaba agradecer.

Continuó su camino, y luego de dar unas vueltas, por fin llegó a la sección que buscaba, la de carnes. Caminó hasta el mostrador de cristal en donde pudo visualizar el ave que quería: el tan ansiado pavo (y el último que quedaba, se dio cuenta).

Ya casi lo tenía entre sus manos, podía hasta oler el delicioso aroma que expediría cuando lo haya horneado para la cena. Cerró sus manos para cogerlo, pero sólo llegó a tocar el vidrio del mostrador.

Dio un rápido vistazo al espacio y lo que encontró fue: nada. ¿Dónde estaba el ave? ¿No se había ido volando o sí? Qué cosas pensaba, ¡el animal estaba más que muerto!

Volteó a uno de sus costados y observó que la rechoncha mujer, con la que se había topado hace unos minutos y había tirado sus cosas, metía un bulto (que Sakura reconoció como SU pavo) a la canasta que tenía entre sus manos.

Se acercó y amablemente le dijo: -Disculpe, señora. Pero me parece que usted tiene en su canasta algo que me pertenece.

-¿Cómo dice?- respondió la mujer de aproximadamente unos 40 años de edad, con gesto molesto.

-Sí, me refiero al pavo.- comentó la ojiverde con una sonrisita incómoda y señalando el bulto en la canasta de la mujer.- Verá, yo lo vi primero y usted, supongo que habrá sido sin querer, lo cogió.

-¿Y?- pronunció su interlocutora.- Este es MI pavo. Y ninguna mocosa con cara de niñita boba me lo va a venir quitar.

La aludida se sorprendió por el apelativo que había soltado la mujer. Encima de grosera era maleducada. Se había atrevido a insultarla. ¡Ah no! ¡A ella nadie le decía niñita boba!

-¿A sí?- replicó la esmeralda con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. En un dos por tres ya tenía el ave dentro de su carrito.- Pues me va a disculpar pero, este pavo es MÍO. Y ninguna mujer con cuerpo de ballena me lo quitará.

-¿Cómo dijo?- protestó la aludida con rostro indignado y pequeñas llamitas de fuego brillando en sus ojos.

-Como lo oyó.- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.- Ballena.

Ya estaba por retirarse con gesto triunfal, empujando su carrito de metal, cuando sintió que era embestida y caía de sopetón al suelo. La rechoncha mujer se le había lanzado encima y trataba de ahorcarla con sus regordetas manos.

Sakura reaccionó al instante y sólo atinó a defenderse apartándola con sus brazos. Los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, la señora debía pesar el triple que ella.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó a duras penas y con el poco aire que le quedaba. Luego sintió que el horrible peso sobre su cuerpo desaparecía. Varios empleados del lugar (unos 5) habían apartado a la mujer cogiéndola de los brazos y la seguían agarrando porque ésta luchaba por zafarse.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba furiosa.- ¡Aún no acabo con esa mocosa atrevida! ¡Niñata insolente!

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los trabajadores. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Muchachos, llévense a la alborotadora afuera y no la dejen entrar.

La de cabellos castaños se levantó dificultosamente del suelo y miró aterrorizada a la mujer. Tosió como acto reflejo y producto del casi estrangulamiento del que pudo ser víctima. Se cogió suavemente el cuello y se lo sobó de forma delicada para mitigar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

¡Esa señora estaba completamente loca! ¡Intentó ahorcarla sólo porque le dijo ballena!

Bueno, debía admitir que le respondió eso por mero impulso, sin embargo, esa mujer no tenía derecho a reaccionar de esa manera contra ella.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro.

Por suerte, el susto ya había pasado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse lo más pronto posible al departamento en donde vivía y preparar tranquilamente la cena que degustarían, su novio y ella, esta noche buena.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Después de haber salido del supermercado, se dirigía calle abajo rumbo al edificio en donde vivía, con las bolsas de su compra entre sus manos. El incidente en ese establecimiento ya era historia y ahora sonreía porque, por fin, consiguió todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la deliciosa cena antes de navidad.

Hacía mucho frío y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve. Todas las casas, por las que pasaba, tenían decorados con motivos navideños, luces, ángeles y otros detallitos. Realmente le encantaban estas fechas y no sólo por esas cosas, sino por lo que navidad significaba: amor y paz en familia.

Siguió avanzando mientras tarareaba una cancioncita alegre, en eso sintió que alguien le arranchaba una de sus bolsas. Se paró en seco y volteó como acto reflejo, fue entonces que lo vio: un enorme mastodonte estaba parado frente a ella, enseñándole sus sucios y amarillentos dientes (en lo que se suponía era una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero que más parecía de idiota), mientras sacaba del paquete el pavo que compró hace un buen rato.

-Toma, ma, aquí está el pavo que te quitaron en el súper.- dijo el hombre como mala pinta, entregándole el bulto a una señora regordeta detrás de él.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Era ella, esa mujer, la loca que intentó ahorcarla en el supermercado.

-Gracias, hijo.- contestó la rechoncha mujer con una sonrisa triunfal. Luego se volteó a ver a la ojiverde y habló: -Te dije que esto no se quedaría así, niña boba. Muy bien, vámonos mi hijito.

-¡Oigan!- reaccionó la esmeralda poniéndose delante de ambas personas y deteniéndoles el paso.- Les exijo que me regresen MI pavo, ¡ahora! O sino llamaré a la policía.

-Inténtalo y verás lo que te sucede.- amenazó el tipo sacando un cuchillo de su pantalón y se lo enseñó.

La castaña dio un respingo y se quedó aterrorizada. No se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba armado, aunque con esa facha de delincuente debía suponerlo desde un principio.

-Déjala, Akira.- se le escuchó decir a la mujer cogiendo del hombro al tipo.- Estoy segura que esta mocosa ya aprendió la lección. No hay que llamar la atención. Y tú niñata, intenta seguirnos y juro que no vivirás para contarlo, ¿entendido?

La aludida asintió repetidas veces. ¿Qué era una simple ave en comparación de su vida? Por supuesto que valía mucho más seguir viviendo.

Ambas personas se retiraron dando grandes carcajadas. La ojiverde soltó el aire que no sabía había contenido y respiró dificultosamente. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora producto del terror; realmente se llevó un susto de muerte con ese par. Quien iba a decir que esa regordeta mujer iba a seguirla desde el supermercado (con todo y su mastodonte) y le quitaría el pavo que hace unos momentos había comprado en ese lugar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, si a esos se les ocurría regresar, sabe Dios que le harían.

Visualizó el edificio donde vivía y entró lo más veloz que pudo. Después de subir las escaleras, se adentró en su departamento y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dio un largo suspiro. Por fin estaba en casa, a salvo.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó una por una las cosas que había comprado, las fue colocando nerviosamente en la despensa y la nevera, respectivamente. Vio una pequeña notita pegada en el congelador, era de Shaoran. La leyó atentamente:

"_Sakura, mi amor, salí un momento a la oficina, se me olvidó firmar unos papeles. Regreso temprano. Siempre tuyo, Shaoran."_

Sonrió ampliamente.

¿Acaso había hombre más lindo y adorable que él? No, su novio era único e irrepetible. Y ella daba gracias al cielo por ello.

Terminó de sacar las cosas que faltaban y después de ordenarlas, prendió la radio. Por suerte estaba en su emisora favorita.

Subió el volumen. Se fue a su habitación y se colocó su ropa de casa.

Ya era hora de empezar a arreglar la sala, el comedor y todo lo demás para la noche, después finalizaría preparando la cena.

Limpió cada rincón del apartamento, se aseguró que todos los adornos navideños estuvieran en su sitio (por suerte, unos días antes, Shaoran y ella, habían decorado el lugar), así como habían puesto los regalos debajo del árbol.

Cuando acabó, miró el reloj. Ya eran las cinco, lo más seguro era que su novio ya no tardaría en llegar. Mejor sería empezar a preparar la cena cuanto antes. Prepararía el puré de manzana, la ensalada, hornearía el pavo que compró y...

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ese detalle?

Se dio una palmada en la frente.

Con todo lo de la notita en la nevera y limpiar la casa, no recordó que el pavo, que supuestamente hornearía para Shaoran, se lo habían quitado la gorda esa y su hijo el malandrín.

¿Ahora qué haría?

¿Volver a salir? No, ni que estuviera loca. No saldría nuevamente del departamento ni a balazos.

¿Conformarse sólo con comer puré de manzana, ensalada, panetón y galletas? Tampoco podía hacer eso, no quería malograr la primera Navidad que pasaría en compañía de su novio.

Dio un suspiro de desesperación. Necesitaba una solución y rápido.

En eso algo que dijeron en la radio llamó su atención: -¿Ya tienes todo para la cena, pero te falta el pavo? Descuida, tu radio favorita te lo regala facilito. Sólo tienes que responder la pregunta que a continuación te plantearemos y listo. ¡Te llevamos el pavo a tu casa rapidito! Muy bien: ¿Cómo se llamaban los reyes magos que llevaron los regalos al niño Dios? Si sabes la respuesta llama al: 55501244563 y gana ya.

Sakura por un momento se quedó paralizada. Pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que estaba esperando, llegó como caído del cielo. Claro que sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, era demasiado fácil.

Rápidamente cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que escuchó. Solamente oyó el pitido que indicaba que la línea estaba ocupada.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó desanimada y colgó la bocina.

Escuchó como el locutor de radio saludaba alegremente al dueño de la llamada: -Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yasuki.- respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea. Ese tal Yasuki le había ganado marcando el teléfono.

-Bien, Yasuki.- continuó el locutor.- Ya escuchaste la pregunta, ahora dime tu respuesta.

-A ver...- dudó el hombre.- Melchor, Baltasar y Gas... Gas... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo se llamaba el último? ¡Ah sí! Gastón.

-Yasuki, déjame decirte que…- se escuchaba de fondo el redoble de tambores.- ¡Perdiste! Pero no importa, igual gracias por llamar.- anunció el de la radio.- Bien, aún nadie responde correctamente. Si están escuchando esto llamen ya al 55501244563 y se pueden llevar un pavo gratis.

La ojiverde, mismo rayo, marcó el número. Esta era su oportunidad, no la podía desaprovechar; por suerte, esta vez sí escuchó timbrar el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

La hermana de Touya se sorprendió. Su llamada había entrado.

Quería saltar de la dicha, pero sólo balbuceó: -Sa...kura. Me llamo Sakura.

-Muy bien, Sakura.- respondió el locutor.- Ya escuchaste la trivia. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo se llamaban los tres reyes magos que fueron a dejarle regalos al niño Dios?

-Gaspar, Melchor y Baltasar.- se le escuchó decir a la esmeralda pausadamente, para que sus palabras se oigan claramente.

-Sakura, déjame decirte que...- pronunció el de la radio, con musiquita de redoble de tambores.- ¡Ganaste! ¡Te llevas un pavo para que lo disfrutes en esta Navidad!- la ojiverde dio un enorme grito de emoción.- Quédate en interno para que nos des tus datos.

-¡Gracias!- dijo aún con la emoción desbordándola.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Luego de dar su nombre completo, dirección y uno que otro dato más, le informaron que el ave se la traerían dentro de unas cuantas horas. Ella estaba más que feliz por la noticia. Al fin hornearía el pavo que Shaoran tanto quería.

Cogió entre sus manos su pequeña radio y le dio un beso. Por lo menos, todo volvía a la normalidad, justo como la había planeado esta mañana (sin el altercado con la loca esa).

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

_Unas horas después..._

Ya tenía preparado casi todo para la cena. Había hecho el puré de manzana, la ensalada, galletas y lo demás. Decidió adelantarse haciendo eso, para así tener tiempo de sazonar y hornear el pavo.

El timbre de su piso sonó. Miró el reloj, las ocho. ¡Vaya que se habían tardado!

Contestó el intercomunicador y le respondieron que traían el premio que había ganado en la radio. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y un joven vestido con uniforme de correos le dio una carpeta para que confirme la entrega.

Sakura puso el respectivo sello y con una sonrisa preguntó: -¿Y el pavo?

-¡A sí!- exclamó el muchacho.- Aquí está.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y le mostró algo que la dejó muy sorprendida. Allí, enfrente suyo, estaba el bendito animal, sólo que no como se lo imaginó.

-Disculpe, señor. Aquí debe haber una equivocación.- reclamó la hija de Fujitaka al muchacho señalando al enorme pavo blanco.- Este pavo está vivo. V-I-V-O, vivo. ¿No se suponía que me lo debían traer ya muerto?

-Lo siento, señorita.- se excusó el del correo mientras cogía al animal (el cual estaba atado de las patas) y lo colocaba dentro del apartamento.- En la radio le dijeron que regalaban un pavo entero, mas no especificaron si éste iba a estar vivo o no. Ahora, si me lo permite, debo seguir entregando pedidos. Con permiso.

-Oiga, espere...- apenas pudo decir la castaña. El tipo ya se había marchado.

Escuchó un glugluteo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que era su dichoso premio.

Dio un suspiro.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

¿Matar al pavo? No, ella no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a un pobre animalito indefenso.

¿Privar a Shaoran de comer su platillo favorito? No, tampoco podía hacer eso.

Suspiró nuevamente. ¿Por qué estas cosas le sucedían a ella?

Primero, la loca del supermercado; luego, le quitan el pavo que había comprado en dicho lugar (cortesía de la mujer ballena y su hijo) y ahora que, por fin, había obtenido lo que estaba esperando (entiéndase el ansiado pavo), se lo entregaban más que vivito y coleando.

Definitivamente, tenía una suerte única en su especie.

Ella planeó desde hace tiempo esta cena de noche buena. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y recordar gratamente la primera navidad con su novio. Sin embargo, no todo siempre sale como uno lo desea. Una caprichosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Genial, ahora lloraba por su desdicha.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Ella alzó la cabeza y vio que era Shaoran, su querido Shaoran. Al que no podría prepararle el pavo que tanto deseaba. Sollozó fuertemente y lloró de forma desconsolada.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?- preguntó el ambarino con rostro preocupado.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¡Sakura, por lo que más quieras, respóndeme!

-¡Shaoran!- gritó la castaña mientras lo abrazaba y seguía derramando sus lágrimas.- ¡Perdóname!

-¿Cómo dices?- interrogó extrañado el de cabellos chocolates y aún más angustiado.- No entiendo de qué me hablas. Pero, por favor, ya no llores. Me parte el alma verte así.

La joven Kinomoto trató de controlarse y el llanto pareció ceder. Ahora sólo faltaba su respiración.

Cuando por fin pareció calmarse, Li le preguntó: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Es que... yo... quería... pre-prepararte... una cena... de-deliciosa.- hipó la ojiverde separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero... hoy... to-todo me... salió muy mal.- su respiración se acompasó.- Fui al supermercado... y... compré un pavo para horneártelo, pero... una señora lo cogió antes,... yo le dije que... yo había visto primero al ave. La mujer me insultó... y yo me enojé, así que... le respondí y... le quité el pavo, se me... abalanzó y me trató de ahorcar. Luego, viniendo para acá... alguien me arranchó la bolsa y... cuando volteé era esa mujer con un tipo. Me... amenazaron y él me... apuntó con un cuchillo. Estaba aterrada. Corrí... lo… lo más rápido posible hasta aquí y... luego escuché la radio, dijeron que... estaban regalando un pavo y...

-Ya no sigas.- interrumpió el de ojos miel volviéndola a abrazar.- Todo está bien ahora. Yo estoy aquí contigo y nada te pasará.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la esmeralda acongojada. Ya podía hablar normal.- En verdad quería prepararte ese pavo, como me dijiste que te gustaba tanto.

-Cariño.- dijo el ambarino separándola suavemente y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- En esta Navidad, lo más importante no es comer del banquete más delicioso o recibir el regalo más caro. Navidad es sinónimo de compartir; estar todos juntos en familia, con tus seres queridos. Disfrutar ese magnífico momento con quienes más amas. En mi caso, contigo. Así que no te preocupes si hoy no degustamos un gran pavo al horno, sino de pasarla en armonía y festejando el nacimiento del niño Dios.

-Gracias, Shaoran.- agradeció Sakura.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace estar aquí, contigo.

-Yo siento lo mismo.- contestó el joven Li, dándole otro beso.- Ahora, vamos y preparemos la mesa. Después podemos ver una película y cenamos lo que haya en la despensa.

-Lo que tú digas, mi amor.- respondió la esmeralda con una dulce sonrisa.

Se escuchó un glugluteo cercano. La pareja volteó hacia donde provenía el ruido. La ojiverde dio un suspiro, mientras que el ambarino miraba sorprendido al enorme pavo blanco, echado a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó asombrado.- ¿De dónde salió?

-Lo gané a través de la radio.- sólo dijo la de cabello castaño señalando con la mirada al animal.- Los payasos esos de la emisora me lo mandaron vivo y yo no tuve corazón para acabar con su vida.

-_Wow_.- pronunció el de cabellos chocolates.- Eso sí que es extraño.- miró maliciosamente al enorme animal.- Oye, eso quiere decir que, tal vez, sí podamos cenar pavo al horno esta noche.

-Oh no. Ni lo pienses.- replicó la muchacha con gesto ofendido.- No tocarás a Yui.

-¿Yui?- preguntó extrañado Shaoran.- ¿Le pusiste nombre al pavo?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- protestó la chica Kinomoto.- Y grábatelo bien en la cabeza: NO NOS LO COMEREMOS.

El muchacho dio un bufido.

Ni modo, no podía contradecir a su novia. Por lo menos no antes de Navidad y tampoco después de haberle dado ese discurso sobre el significado de la misma.

Él y su bocota. Tal vez si hubiera visto al pavo antes, no hubiera dicho nada.

Shaoran parecía un niño chiquito con esos cachetes inflados y sus ojos en forma de T. Se veía sumamente gracioso.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Al menos, no todo resultó ser un desastre. Debía admitir que habían sucedido cosas que jamás se imaginó recordar para estas fechas. Sin embargo, también sucedieron otras que si valían la pena evocar como recuerdos gratos de la primera navidad que pasó en compañía de su novio.

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡**Konichiwa! Lindas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este OneShot que hice como especial de navidad.

Muchas esperaban el capítulo 4 de "Hombres al borde de un colapso nervioso", sin embargo les diré que lo publicaré la siguiente semana. ¿Motivo? Estoy enferma, me agarró mi peor enemiga, la primera de mi lista negra: "La gripe" T.T y créanme que el hecho de que te arda la garganta, te pique la nariz y te lloren los ojos como cascadas, no ayudan para nada a llamar a la musa de la inspiración. En compensación subo este OneShot que tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que lo escribí para participar en el concurso organizado por Crónicas de Cardcaptors y Still for your love, Edición navideña. No gané como en la vez anterior, pero sí quedé entre las finalistas. Como habrán notado (las que lo leyeron en la página de Nodoka) está versión es más larga que la otra. Pues verán, a decir verdad ésta es la versión completa y oficial (la que envié al concurso tenía sólo 5 páginas –una de las reglas primordiales-, sin embargo a mi me salieron 9, por lo que tuve que recortar algunas partes en la primera versión).

Por eso para que leyeron en la página de Still for your love y no entendieron algunas partecitas, lean ésta y entenderán absolutamente todo.

No crean que se me ha olvidado desearles: _**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_ Y un _**¡PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2012! (No creo que este próximo sea el último de la existencia humana, así que buena suerte en todo).**_

En realidad les deseo que pasen estas fiestas con sus seres queridos, disfruten y compartan en familia. De todo corazón.

Porfa me gustaría que comenten si les gustó o no el OneShot. No debo pedirles que dejen su review, por que ya saben. OK, dije que no lo diría ¬¬' pero… _**DEJEN SU REVIEW, ¡PLEASE!**_ Jajaja

Sin más que decir, me despido. Cuídense mucho y besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


End file.
